paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Arad County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinta de judet) | subdivision_name3 = Arad | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Iosif Matula | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Gavril Popescu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7754 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 461,791 | population_density_km2 = 60 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 31wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x574 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = AR5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a pollitical party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionaires corp 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or eaven the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utilitary vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Arad ( ; Hungarian: Arad, Serbian: Arad/Арад) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Crişana, with the capital city at Arad (population: 185,272). Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 461,791 and the population density was 60/km². * Romanians - 82% * Hungarians - 10% * Rroma - 4% * Ethnic German - 1% * Slovak - 1%.National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" Geography This county has a total area of 7,754 km². In the east there are the Zarand Mountains from the Apuseni Mountains group. In the west the heights decrease towards the Western Romania Plain. The county is crossed in the south side by the Mureş River and in the north side by the Crişul Alb River. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Hunedoara County and Alba County in the East. * Hungary in the West - Békés County and Csongrád County. * Bihor County in the North. * Timiş County in the South. The county is also part of the Danube-Kris-Mures-Tisa euroregion. Economy Along with Timiş County forms one of the most developed regions in Romania. Due to its proximity to the border, it attracts a great number of foreign investments. The predominant industries in the county are: * Machine and automotive components. * Food. * Textiles. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Arad * Lipova resort * Moneasa resort * The areas around Săvârşin, Periş, Macea and Pecica. Administrative divisions The county has one municipality, 9 towns and 68 communes. Municipalities * Arad Towns * Chişineu-Criş * Curtici * Ineu * Lipova * Nădlac * Pâncota * Pecica * Sântana * Sebiş Communes Villages * Clit * Chelmac * Fiscut * Sampetru German References External links *www.virtualarad.net Official sites *www.arad.ro *www.primariaarad.ro Category:Arad County Category:Banat bg:Арад (окръг) ca:Província d'Arad cs:Arad (župa) da:Arad (distrikt) de:Kreis Arad et:Aradi maakond es:Arad (distrito) eo:Distrikto Arad fr:Judeţ de Arad id:Provinsi Arad hu:Arad megye nl:District Arad ja:アラド県 no:Arad (fylke) pl:Okręg Arad pt:Arad (condado) ro:Judeţul Arad ru:Арад (жудец) sk:Arad (župa v Rumunsku) fi:Arad (piirikunta) tg:Вилояти Арад tr:Arad ili wa:Arad (distrik roumin) zh:阿拉德縣